


Help Yourself

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gen, Gender Neutral POV, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: “It’s a shame really,” Tsukishima articulated indifferently, looking down on you with a subzero stare, “I thought you were better than this.”You did too. And yet here you were, caught red-handed. White-handed rather. You swallowed.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Help Yourself

“It’s a shame really,” Tsukishima articulated indifferently, looking down on you with a subzero stare, “I thought you were better than this.”

You did too. And yet here you were, caught red-handed. White-handed rather. You swallowed.

“ _Just_ couldn’t help yourself, hmm? How selfish of you,” he spat.

You sat up a little straighter on the edge of the bed. “You said you wouldn’t be home ‘til later,” you offered. Your voice sounded hollow, and the words felt even emptier leaving your lips.

“That’s a piss poor excuse, and you know it,” Tsukki replied darkly. He leaned over you, so close that your noses nearly touched. He glanced down at the mess between your thighs. The light casting across your skin from the lamp on the nightstand was unflattering at best. You felt so dirty, the way he inspected your naked form with such disinterest.

“Kei--” you whispered.

“That’s enough,” he cut you off, straightening up before spinning on his heel towards the closet.

Your breaths were shallow, body still running hot from your recent high. You watched him reach effortlessly for a box on the top shelf. You both feared and anticipated whatever punishment you’ve earned. You shifted your weight on the mattress as he cracked open the lid.

Tsukishima returned, carrying a metal ring flanked by leather straps in one hand. “You’ve had your fun,” he muttered, brandishing the gag in his elegant hands, “Now it’s my turn.”

“Yes sir, of cour--” Tsukki broke your sentence with a firm grip on your jaw. You offered little resistance as he pried your mouth open, propping the metal ring between your teeth. You tried to swallow again as he secured the straps behind your head. He hummed with satisfaction at the sight of your gaping mouth. You watched the tight line of his lips curl into a smirk.

“Much better. Now...” his hands joined at the front of his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped with intentional lethargy. Your pupils dilated as he freed his half-mast cock. With a pang of self-loathing, it dawned on you that your naked body hadn’t even managed to get him fully hard. Without any manner of words, Tsukki lifted one knee to rest his foot on the mattress beside you. He towered over you, his hips level with your face. You stared up at him, raising your hands timidly to handle his hardening length. He grabbed your wrists and shoved them back into your lap. He shook his head, clicking his tongue to mock your foolishness. “I only want that sorry mouth of yours.”

Your eyes trailed back between his thighs. You desperately wanted to lick your parched lips but couldn’t. “Mm thowwy,” you managed.

“Are you?” Tsukishima waited for you to lean forward into his crotch, “Show me.” He watched bemusedly as you awkwardly tilted your head to take his tip between your open lips. You sucked more of his length into your mouth, drawing a soft moan from Tsukishima’s chest. You felt his cock reacting to the wet heat, twitching and swelling against your tongue. You moaned at the opportunity to taste him, coating his flesh in saliva. You squeezed your trembling thighs tighter together.

“That’s it. Consider yourself lucky,” he sneered, “Slut.” He slid a hand over the crown of your head before fisting your hair roughly. His growing cock was filling your mouth, the head pushing past the rim of your throat. Your eyes fluttered closed as you tried to suppress your gag reflex. Once he was full and hard, he pulled out of you slowly until just his flushed tip rested between your gaping lips. You blinked up at him, mumbling nonsense through the metal ring holding your mouth open.

“I’m going to make such a mess of you,” he tilted his head and parted his lips. A glittering string of spit left his mouth to splatter across your cheek. He fisted his cock with his free hand and smeared the tip across your face, smudging your ruddy skin with saliva and pre-cum. He eyed you with another grin before bringing his cock back to your lips. He hesitated just a moment before sinking it fully into your throat. He held your head steady as he started leaning into your face. The rocking of his hips started slowly but ramped up fast.

You shut your eyes and furrowed your brow as your throat was fucked mercilessly. Tsukki barely made a sound, outside of the occasional grunt, as he thrust into you over and over. He glared down at you through his fogging glasses, watching his glistening cock glide in and out of your whining mouth. The thick skin of his ball sack bounced off your chin every time your nose jammed into his groin. Snot dripped from your nose as saliva ran out of the corners of your lips. The gag prevented you from making a seal around the throbbing length shoving down your throat.

The dull ache building in your jaw reminded you how well Tsukki stretches you open. Your heart started to race as thoughts of being railed into the mattress, bent over the counter, thrown against a wall, and more clouded your mind. Warm pressure blossomed between your hips as you craved to be stuffed full in so many more ways. You moaned over his solid cock as your fingers wandered between your thighs. You’ve already gotten off tonight, and yet you forgot yourself. Tsukki thrust into your throat with added force before stopping entirely. You gagged helplessly on his thick cock settling in your throat.

“Don’t you even fucking _think_ of it,” he hissed, “Hands up here. Now.”

You started meekly raising your arms, but Tsukki rushed to meet you halfway. He wrapped your forearms around his waist and stuffed your hands into his back pockets. This wasn’t as good a restraint as he’d hoped, but it would have to do. You gave his taut ass a squeeze, begging for him to continue. He dropped both hands to his sides before his fingers found your perky nipples. You whimpered, doubling over, as he pinched them harshly with his fingernails. This only made you swallow him deeper, which was all the encouragement he needed.

His fingertips remained clamped around your sensitive nubs as he snapped his hips towards your face. You gripped his ass firmly as he used your mouth with reckless abandon. Tsukki’s subtle sounds grew louder as he neared climax. You cracked your eyes open just enough to watch his screw shut. He was working his jaw forward and back, blowing sharp breaths through his nostrils. You felt _that_ good. Hot and wet, wrapped around him so tight. You were flooding his body with an intense high only you could provide. These moments, when his icy exterior melted around you, were why you lived to please Tsukishima.

You hollowed your cheeks, giving him the pressure he wordlessly begged for. You pressed your tongue up against the seam of his cock as he slid in and out of your mouth faster and faster. He released your nipples to cradle your face, with a shockingly gentle touch. You hummed another moan, sending vibrations all through his full length. Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. He pulled out swiftly, teeth clenching, as he shot his load all over your face. You stuck out your tongue, catching watch little actually made it into your mouth. Most of his cum was strung across your eyelashes and in your hair. Whatever remained dripped down your cheeks and neck. You gasped for breath along with him. He finally freed your sore jaw from the gag and threw it into your filthy lap.

“Go clean yourself up,” Tsukishima commanded, pointing towards the bathroom, “and then I _might_ just give you what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's so short, I haven't been super motivated but wanted to get this one done nonetheless! Comments & kudos forever welcome<3
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript).


End file.
